Oh
by crimsonriley
Summary: Drabble Shisaku one shot. Sometimes it's better to be direct.


"So I know this place… We should check it out."

Sakura paused in her perusal of a patient chart to lift her eyes and find Shisui Uchiha, all Uchiha Police Force at your service, leaning on her office door frame. Though he had never visited her personally, he was no less welcome. At that point, she included him in her ragtag friend group, at the very least.

Smiling in return, Sakura replied, "Oh sure, we'll get everyone together for the next friendsday Wednesday."

Shisui's brow quirked a little as he smirked saying, "I was thinking something for Saturday."

Sakura's smile faltered a little, "I'm not sure we could get everyone together on such short notice."

A boyish grin lit his face as he entered more into the office space to stand in front of her desk. "Well, what if it was just the two of us, you know. You free?"

Sakura cocked her head slightly doing a mental check of her calendar. "I should be free. I have the morning shift. So barring any emergencies, sure. Where should I meet you?"

His brow furrowed slightly, "No, I'll pick up you," he assured.

Sakura had already dropped her gaze back to the chart in hand. She definitely had to multitask to finish everything before the end of her shift. "Don't be silly. You live across town from me. It's completely out of the way."

The pause in conversation brought Sakura's gaze back to her guest as she waited for the details. When her eyes locked with his, Shishi just smiled saying, "I know. I'll be by around 7."

Then, he simply turned and left as quickly as he came.

Saturday morning found Sakura at the fourth floor nurses station, business as usual. Ino came to stand next to her picking up another chart. With a smile, Ino leaned against the counter to chat. "Hey, forehead, wanna get drinks after work?"

Not missing a beat while organizing lab results Sakura replied plainly, "Shisui and I are going to this new place tonight. You should join us."

Ino's gaze shifted meaningfully, "Since when do you and Shisui hang out?"

The tone in her voice made Sakura meet Ino's gaze. She was confused by the harshness she found. "You know he's been joining the group on Wednesday's for awhile. He said he'd like to try this place, but it was too late to get everyone together. He said we would try it, just the two of us."

Again, Sakura could not understand Ino's expression of disbelief. She was further confused when an odd smile quirked at her lips. What was she missing? Then, Ino lifted her hand to rest on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura eyed it strangely. "I see. Actually, You know I'll just let you tell me how it goes. I could use a night in. I'll just wait for your call." Ino said with a wink as she folded the chart under her arm to head for the patient's room.

Sakura started after her with confusion clearly written across her face. "Okay, then…." Shaking away her friend's strange behavior she went back to sorting the lab results and double checking that the morning medicine had been distributed accordingly.

Sakura opened her door with a smile to greet Shisui, "Right on time."

He smiled and brought his hand to rub the back of his neck, "I do aim to please."

She noticed he was dressed down to his normal Uchiha garb this evening as she asked, "Is this okay?" with a sweeping motion to her outfit, "You never told me where we were going."

"You look amazing as always. Shall we?" he turned away from the door to allow Sakura access to the hallway.

They made their way out of her apartment building to join the evening foot traffic along the street. The evening was cooling down as the last of the sun's rays were stream along the edge of the western side of town.

"You know, I invited Ino to tag along," Sakura mentioned conversationally.

Shisui flicked his gaze to her in question, "Oh?"

"She declined for some reason even though she was the one who brought up going out in the first place." Sakura shrugged casually.

From her perspective, Shisui's shoulders seemed to jump followed by a small chuckle, " And what caused her to change her mind?"

"Actually, it was when I told her you were coming. Do you two not get along? It's never been apparent at group functions. You didn't take her to bed and not call her the next day, did you? She says she likes no strings attached, but she really wants you to call." Sakura insisted never changing her tone or inflection. It was just matter of fact.

Shisui quickly corrected, "Nothing like that I assure you. She's not really my type."

Sakura turned to gaze to him. "Hahaha, of course she's your type. She's everyone's type. It's okay, she's my best friend. I understand she's a lot to handle," Sakura offered and patting Shisui's arm assuringly.

"You'll just have to take my word for it. Ah, here we are." he halted and gestured to the side.

Sakura looked to the quaint little bistro. She followed Shisui to the door and passed through with a smile has he held it open for her. There were tables scattered around the open space, most only seating two. The atmosphere was comfortably dim alight with added ambiance from the single candle flickering from the center of each table. Sakura began to read the specials listed on the chalkboard beside the hostess podium. "I guess this place really can't accommodate friendsdays Wednesdays." She mentioned offhandedly.

"No, not really," he responded simply.

"Well thanks for asking me to try out a new place with you," she said eyes not leaving the listings.

"What? No, I've been here a couple times," he confessed giving in to the habit of scratching his neck evasively.

"Oh, I thought it we were trying it out together," Sakura shrugged indifferently. "Great, then you can recommend something. What's good?"

"Officer Uchiha, always a pleasure," a woman of slight stature interrupted and greeted as she approached them.

"Ms. Tanaka," he bowed slightly in respect, "Sakura, let me introduce the owner of this establishment."

Sakura bowed in greeting and said, "Your bistro is gorgeous. I'm sad to say I never noticed it before."

She gave Sakura a pleasant smile and saying, "We like to be quiet and out of the way. We mostly serve civilian patrons this far away from the tower. Officer Uchiha found us while investigating some robberies awhile back. Come, let me show you to your table." She said walking toward a table at the far end of the room. "Officer Uchiha usually comes by for lunch from time to time. I almost didn't recognize him out of uniform. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your meal," she bowed slightly as she handed them menus and backed away.

Shisui heard Sakura snicker and looked up to meet her gaze. " You know, you do look a lot different out of uniform," she surmised.

"Huh, how so?" he questioned earnestly.

"It's not really the clothes per se. It's your expression. You are so serious and solemn when your on duty. You know, like a normal Uchiha."

Shisui's face contorted to a frown that did not suit his face, "What do you mean normal Uchiha?"

"Oh you know. Stern, humorless, bone chilling intensity, and hyper focused," Sakura tried to mirror her expression to match her description but failed miserably.

He could not help but smile at her efforts, "But that's the job."

"I guess, but I know where Ms. Tanaka is coming from. Seeing you out of uniform had the same effect on me," Sakura confessed.

With a grin and eyebrows raising conspiratorially he said, "Do tell."

Sakura pondered briefly, "What? It was four or five months ago? You tagged along with Itachi to friendsday. It was summer time then, and we turned training ground nine into a picnic area. Itachi came frequently when his schedule allowed to give him more time to see Sauske. I guess you came along to spend time with him. Anyway, it took me a second to connect the dots. But really, who else would attend with Itachi. I noticed you're much more expressive and playful when not in uniform. The other side of the coin if you will. I'm really glad you started coming out, even when Itachi can't make it."

"Yes, well, it's always a good time, and you were always there." It seemed like he wanted to say more, but their server approached to take their order.

"Good evening, have you decided?" she smiled pleasantly at Sakura.

She skittishly turned back to her menu, "Actually, Shisui you go first. I'll make up my mind quickly."

"Oh, I can come back if you need more time," she assured politely.

"No, no, go ahead Shisui," she insisted.

He quirked a smile, "Sure, I'll have the eggplant lasagna, and we'll have a carafe of the house red."

She returned her attention to Sakura, "That sounds good. I'll try the eggplant lasagna as well."

"You won't be sorry. It's a house favorite," the server insisted as she walked away to put their order in with the kitchen.

Sakura noticed most of the tables were now filled, and couples were scattered at each. She spied one couple that had scooted their chairs side by side so one could wrap an arm around the other. Sakura could help but sigh at the image.

"So, tell me about this new training program you're starting. You want to train medic nin within the Uchiha Police to respond to medical emergencies and transport people to the hospital?"

Pride filled her at the mention of her current undertaking. "Yes, they would respond and act in the field when minutes or seconds could mean saving a life instead of losing it. Surely you understand, you walk the within the civilian districts on patrol. I grew up there. I grew up where people get from point A to point B without chakra enhanced speed. A medic nin could respond to the scene to triage and treat the patient, they would begin receiving the emergent care needed much more quickly," she explained.

"That's huge undertaking. Maybe it would be better to separate them into another agency all together. It would take council approval, but it sounds like it would be better for them to operate outside of Police Force."

" Why? What do you mean?" she queried.

"Well people don't always respond well when they see the police. A different uniform would have different meaning. When people see us in action, they react in fear as if there is a dangerous threat. You wouldn't want more chaos surrounding a medical emergency that would hinder the emergent care intended."

"I hadn't thought of that. Thank you. I'll take it up with Lady Tsunade for her input," Sakura confessed.

"How is she? I haven't had the pleasure since I left ANBU," he asked to keep the conversation going.

"Don't even get me started. She keeps saying she wants to make her recommendation for replacement as Hokage, but I don't believe it. Well, I don't believe she trusts anyone enough to continue all the progress she's made for the village."

"Oh. You can always tell when she's in the Police HQ. You should see them when she meets with Lord Fukagu. You can tell those waters run deep."

"Hahaha if by run deep you mean drenched in sake, sure. It took a lot for them to put aside their clans differences to focus more on the village as whole." Sakura's laughter was interrupted by the food's arrival.

Dinner passed with pleasant conversation as they ate and sipped their wine. Shisui took her cue when she placed her napkin back on the table. He laid enough on the table to cover both their meals. "Shall we?" he motioned as if to stand.

"Oh you don't have to do that. How much is my half?" she asked quickly.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. Thank you for trying this place with me. I insist."

"I'll return the favor sometime," she assured begrudgingly.

"Don't worry about it," he assured again with his warmest smile.

The stood to make their way out of the bistro and back to her apartment. They walked in a comfortable silence the few blocks to her building.

"You don't have to walk me up. This is fine," she said and stepped toward the entry.

Shisui quickly grabbed for her hand. Sakura's eyes first looked to her hand in his before meeting his eyes. He leaned into her personal space slowly giving her plenty of time to reject. He pressed his lips to her cheek simply and firmly. "It seems I won't be taking you to bed this evening. Would you still prefer I call you tomorrow?" He murmured warmly as his pulled away.

He delighted in the shock clearly showing on her beautiful face. He did not wait for her response as it seemed not to be forthcoming. He offered her a charming smile, "Good night, Sakura," turning to leave.

Finally catching up, finally seeing the whole picture, Sakura found her voice, "Wait, Shisui..." He turned back to her still wearing a smile.

"You can call me anytime," she said as bashfully with her cheeks flaming in a deep blush.

He gave her a quick nod and took his leave.

Sakura ran up the flights to her apartment, and as quickly as she could manage, opened her favorite contacts. The line rang twice. Before Ino could give any sort of greeting, Sakura blurted, "I swear, I'm not crazy! But I think I just went on a date with Shisui Uchiha."

There was laughter on the line. Finally, Ino was able to say, "Took you long enough. I can't believe you invited me out like some kind of third wheel."


End file.
